Spider-Shinobi
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: While trying to Stop The Tinkerer, Spider-Man accidentally fell into his portal which leads him to Naruto's world. So he must survive in the Hidden Leaf Village and help out Naruto until he finds a way home. (A little bit of strong language)
1. Chapter 1

**What sup guys? Now I know I we are all upset about Stan Lee being dead. But now let's just have another Spider-Man and anime crossover. Let's see what happens when Naruto meets Spider-Man. (FYI: I'm still on Naruto Shippuden. I just past the part when Asuma died. So, I'm not that far yet! That's also why I didn't Finish my Naruto story.) Enjoy.**

In a abandon wearhouse, an old man was building a portal. That old man was named, "The Tinkerer!" Also known as, "Phineas Mason." A brilliant inventor and technician who designs advanced weaponry for criminals and sometimes undertakes crimes of his own! "At last!" He shouted. "It is nearly complete!" he said. "With this portal, I can go where no one will ever find me and I will complete my work."

"Or you could use it to go to jail quickly if you surrender!" said a voice behind him! It was none other than, "Spider-Man!" Also, known as, "Peter Parker." But Tinkerer doesn't know that.

"Spider-Man!?" Tinkerer said surprised. "How did you find me?!" 

"I figured a wearhouse would have some you would need to kill me!" Spider-Man said. "I though you've figured that out by now, And you call yourself, a genius!"

"I did. That's way I always prepare for everything!" Tinkerer said. "GET HIM!" he yelled pointing at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man looked around and became confused. "Is your Genius Mind slipping?" he asked. "Who are you.." Suddenly his Spider-Sense tingle. "Oh crap!" he shouted as he dodged a rocket. He looked behind him and saw a few robots looking up at him! "Robot's, for me!? You shouldn't have!" he said.

"Get him away from me until the portal is done!" Tinkerer ordered his robots!

"Destroy Target!" All the robot's said. As they fired at Spider-Man, but he dodged all of them.

"Wow Phineas, did you teach these Terminator rejects to miss their target?" Spider-Man asked.

"Do not mock my genius creations, Spider-Man!" yelled Tinkerer

"Why their robot's, they don't have any feelings!" Spider-Man said as he webbed kick one of them! The rest of the root's tried to punch Spider-Man, but he kept dodging them. "Wow you guys are just like my other criminals, you can't even beat me!"

"Almost there!" The Tinkerer said to himself, then the portal opened. "YES!" he cheered as he stood in front of it. "Farewell! Spider-Man!" he said as he ran to it!

"Not so fast, Mr Rogers!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Tinkers back and pulled him away from the portal.

"Gah! Fine, Come and get me!" Tinkerer said getting up.

"Ok." Spider-Man said as he punched the last robot. He webbed zipped to Tinkerer and as about to throw a punch to him, but Tinkerer held out his hands at Spider-Man and he began to float in the air.

"Woah, are you secretly, Ben Kenobi?" Spider-Man said in shock.

"I see you discovered my new gravity gloves!" Tinkerer said.

"Nice name, but this is just cheating on using the force!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Tinkerer's eyes.

"GAH! YOU CURSED ARACHNID!" he yelled as his gravity gloves threw Spider-Man into the portal.

"Oh no! Not good!" Spider-Man said as he tried to web on something to stop him from entering the portal. But it was to late, he already went in.

Tinkerer got the web out of his eyes and he looked around for Spider-Man, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, he looked at the portal and realized what happened. "It...it works!" Tinkerer cheered again. "Well, it's not how I plained, but at least Spider-Man is gone!" He then shut off the portal and began to think. "Although, I'm quite curious to know where he is."

 **Where Spider-Man is…**

Naruto was looking at the picture of him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke and signed. "I'm becoming more stronger, but why do I still feel like I won't beat him?" he asked himself. Then he placed the picture down. "No! I know I can. I'll bring Sasuke back, and beat Orochimaru!" he said to himself and saw a portal open outside. "What is that?" he asked.

Then someone came out of it wearing a red and blue suit with white eyes. "Who is that guy?" Naruto asked. The man looked around him and shot a web and swung away. Naruto gasped. "Hey, a spider-web just came out of him!" he said. "It's just like that one guy who had that Spider chakura that was working for Orochimaru that was protecting Sasuke when he first left this village!" he said then clutched his fits! "I bet he knows where they are!" he said then jumped out of his window and chased after him.

 **Spider-Man coming out of the portal…**

Spider-Man came out of the portal and landed on top of a building. "Whew. It was like a never ending roller coaster ride!" he said then looked around. "Where am I?" he asked. "Well, wherever I am, I hope I can find a way back home." He said as he webbed up another building and got a better view on where he was. He saw five heads carved in stone behind a building with a symbol he's unfamiliar of. "Ok, I'm either in a weird version of South Dakota, or in the future?" he said then his Spider-sense tingle again. "Of course!" he moaned and quickly dodged a knife that nearly stabbed him. "Woah, that was close!" he said.

"I gotta to admit, That was impressive on how you dodged that!" said a voice behind him. He looked behind him and saw Naruto standing in front of him.

"Thanks, but if you wanted to say, "hi", you didn't have to throw your toys at me!" Spider-Man said.

Naruto growled. "I'm only going to ask this once! Where is Orochimaru?" he asked

"Ok look Bart Simpson, I'm not from here. So i don't…"

"Exactly!" Naruto interrupted him. You aren't from The Hidden Leaf Village. I don't know what jutsu you used to let that portal bring you here, but if I have to bet the information out of you, then I'll beat it out of you!" he said as he charged towards Spider-Man.

"That's not what I meant!" Spider-Man said.

 **Well, there's the first chapter. So until I get caught up in Naruto Shippuden, then I'll continue the other Naruto story. So keep me posted. Oh. And I'm thinking about Making another Naruto and Spider-Man fanfiction, but it's on the PS4 game and the Naruto characters are Spider-Man characters. The character list will come soon.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow for updates and new stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES YES. Here's part two of Spider-Shinobi!**

Naruto came at Spider-Man for a punch but Spider-Man dodged it and sticked to a wall. "Is this seriously how you great new people? By punching them?" Spider-Man asked.

"If they work for Orochimaru, than yes." Naruto said.

"Ok, who the heck is Arouchemaru?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and attacked, but Spider-Man dodged the attack

"Ok. Now I know I'm not in South Dakota!" Spider-Man said rubbing his head. He looked behind him and saw Naruto on the wall. "Hey! Sticking to walls is my thing."

"It's everyone's thing if they have chakra!" Naruto said getting in extra kunin knife.

"Ok. But your getting sued if you start shooting webs!" Spider-Man and as he fired two webs between Naruto He then pulled himself and kicked Naruto!

"Why you little…" Naruto said as he put two of his fingers together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five clones of Naruto appeared in front of him. "HA! Which one is the real me?" the Naruto's said.

" _Great. It's that battle with Mysterio all over again!"_ Spider-Man though. _"But thanks to Spider-Sense. It's telling me that the real one is right….."_ Spider-Man than charged at the second Naruto on the left and grabbed him, then the rest of the clones disappeared. They both fell down the building but Spider-Man webbed swing just before they hit the ground.

" _Impossible! How did he know I was the real one!"_ Naruto though.

"I gotta say dude, you are one impressive boy." Spider-Man said web swing.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

"If you insest!" Spider-Man said as he threw Naruto at a window and web swinged away. "How was that kid?" SPider-Man asked. "Ok better question, Where am I?"

 **Meanwhile…**

A young picked haired girl woke up and stretched her arms. That girl was Naruto's friend (and crush) Sakura Haruno. She got dressed and made her some breakfast. "I wonder how Naruto is doing. She said to herself. "He really is determined to take Sasuke back." She stopped cooking and thought about Sasuke. "You better come home now Sasuke. Naruto sacrificed all he could to bring you home!" Just then she heard a yell from outside. "What on earth is that sou…." Just then, Naruto came crashing in from her window scaring the death out of her. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. She saw Naruto slowly getting up and rubbing his head.

"Oh hey Sakura." he said.

"NARUTO!?" Sakura screamed. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CRASHING INTO MY WINDOW!?

"Chasing after someone who I think is working for Orochimaru!" Naruto said as he exited where he crashed in.

"Wait what? HEY wait up!" Sakura said running after him.

 **With Spider-Man...**

Spider-Man stopped webbing and looked around the Leaf Village again. _"Ok here's what I learned so far, One, I'm not in South Dakota. Two, the kids here have super powers. Three.I bet there's nothing here that can get me home!"_ he though. Then, his Spider-Sense came on. "Oh come on!" he said as he dodged a few shurikens thrown at him. He looked behind him and saw Naruto and Sakura standing behind him.

"Is this him?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered.

"You again?" Spider-Man said. "And you bought a friend?"

"You are coming with us!" Sakura said pointing at Spider-Man.

"I don't think so, Amy Rose!" Spider-Man said as he shot webs at both Naruto and Sakura. They both dodged them and ran towards Spider-Man.

" _He does have The Spider Jutsu."_ Sakura said looking at Spider-Man said. _"I just hope it doesn't get one of his webs on me."_

"Why are you kids chasing me?" Spider-Man asked. "I don't have any Ice Cream."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What are you a comedian?" Sakura asked him.

"I sure am, sweetheart!" Spider-Man said was he made a web line and swung around and kicked Naruto and Sakura. They both got up and looked at Spider-Man.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" They both asked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood, SPIDER-MAN!" Spider-Man answered as he landed in front of them.

"Friendly neighborhood?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, you two are making it hard!" Spider-Man said. Just then, his Spider-Sense tingle. "Oh boy!" he said.

"LEAD HURRICANE!"

A young man nearly kicked Spider-Man until he dodged it. Spider-Man sticked to the wall and looked at the boy. "Whoever you are, I WON'T LET NARUTO OR SAKURA BE DEFEATED BY YOU! He said.

"Bushy Brows!" Naruto said.

"Lee! Great timing!" said Sakura.

"No problem!" Lee said than faced Spider-Man. "Now you! I am the one you will be facing now! COME AT ME!"

"Sure thing, Howard Wolowitz!" Spider-Man chuckled and fired a web at the wall behind Lee.

"Ha! You have missed me!" Lee said.

"Wait for it…" Spider-Man said. A few seconds later, The web behind Lee shot a web line on his back and pulled him to the wall and his entire body became covered in web.

"What the...How was that possible!?" Lee asked struggling. Naruto and Sakura were more impressed.

" _That was impossible."_ Sakura though. " _The web he shot behind Lee pulled him into the wall and covered his body in web. Is this some sort of new jutsu he mastered?"_

"Gotta love Spidey-Tech." said Spider-Man. Then, his Spider-Sense striked again. A giant hand came from behind him and grabbed him. "What the… What is this?" he said as he struggled to get out." Then he saw three figures in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"Uhh….The Seacret Chimney Sweeper?" Spider-Man shrugged

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee appeared behind him and gasped.

"It's you guys!" Naruto said.

 **THERE YOU GUYS HAPPY?!**

 **So any idea how those two are? Let me know in the review box. Next part coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm too Lazy to do an intro, SO JUST READ THE GODDAMN STORY!**

"It's you guys." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto." said one of them. That Group was Team 10. Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino! What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Three Shinobi's fighting a mysterious man on the rooftops and your asking us why were here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Speaking of which, who is this guy?" Choji asked squeezing Spider-Man a little.

"Easy Choji." Shikamaru said. Choji nodded and unsqueezed Spider-Man a little.

"We don't know." Sakura answered Choji's question. "Naruto said he has the same Spider Jutsu as that one guy you guys fought when trying to bring back Sasuke."

"Oh really?" Shikamaru said looking at Spider-Man.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but who are you guys?" Spider-Man asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well, the name's Shikamaru." Shikamaru than looked at Ino. "And that's Ino over there. She has the mind possession Jutsu that can make her take over your own body."

"Like I've never had that situation before." Spider-Man said. _"And by, "I" I mean the Spider-Man that Otto took over." he said in his head._

"And the guy that's squeezing you right now is, Choji!" Shikamaru said pointing at Choji. "If you're gonna face him. I'd advise you not to say the "F" word at him."

"You mean, Fat?" Spider-Man asked.

Choji's eyes popped with anger and he smashed Spider-man to the ground making a hole on the roof. "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE PAL!" Choji yelled.

"Yeah...that word." Shikamaru said looking at the hole.

"Choji!" Ino yelled. "You weren't supposed to let him go! We had to bring him to the Hokage!"

"Sorry." Choji said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him!" Shikamaru said still looking at the hole and looked at everyone. "Ok. This building has three floors he could be in anyone of them. So we're gonna have to split up in groups."

"Yes! A group tatic!" Lee cheered.

"Naruto & Lee, you check the bottom floor." Shikamaru said to them.

"On it." Naruto said.

"Choji check the middle floor. And Sakura and Ino will check this floor."

"Ok." Ino nodded then her eyes popped with realization. "Hey wait a minute, what about you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm grabbing Neji." Shikamaru said "He fought the Spider Jutsu guy before. I just wanna make sure he's just like him."

"Your just saying that because your to lazy to fight!" Ino yelled.

"Just do as your told, before he gets away!" Shikamaru said. I wouldn't have to tell the Hokage that you all failed to do an order."

Everyone freaked out and went to the floor they were told to be on. _"Works every time!"_ Shikamaru said in his head.

 **With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man hid behind the corner and grabbed his arm. "These guys are tough." he said. "I hope The Avengers come and find me or something. Aunt May is going to kill me if I'm gone for too long!" Just then, he hear footsteps. "Oh boy. Ok spidey, it's plain time!" Spider-Man ran farther down the hall.

Sakura opened a door and peeked her head out and looked around. "Come on. He's got to be here somewhere." Sakura said to Ina and they walked down the hall.

"Thankfully this building is abandoned." Ino said looking around.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"So where did this guy come from anyway?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said. "Naruto was the first one to spot him. He said he came out of a portal."

"A portal?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Naruto crashed into my window when he fought him." said Sakura. "He told us his name was, Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man?" Ino asked confused.

"BOO!" Spider-Man shouted scaring them both. "Say my name and I magically appear!" he said.

"GET HIM!" Sakura yelled. Ino threw three shuriken at Spider-Man, but he dodged them all.

"Hey! No throwing in house!" Spider-Man joked and he jumped up and kicked them in the face.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Ino screamed.

"I could, but I doubt the money I use is the same as your all's" said Spider-Man as he shoot web balls at both of Sakura & Ino, but they all dodged them.

"Just come quietly and we'll go easy on you!" Sakura said.

"No thanks, Strawberry Shortcake." Spider-Man said. "How about we play tag! You're all it!" Spider-Man web swinged down the hall and Sakura & Ino ran after him.

"Way on earth are you running? Face us like a man!" Ino yelled.

"First of all, you two are running. I'm swing!" Spider-Man said.

"Smart ass!" Sakura said.

"And second of all, I'm not fleeing because I'm scared to fight." Spider-Man said.

"Then, why are you…." Suddenly, when the girls took another step, they heard a beeping and the floor explode with webs. When they both looked down, they saw their feet caught in webs.

"AUGGHH!" Sakura screamed. "THIS IS SO GROSS!"

"I..I can barely move!" Ino said trying to get her foot free.

"Ah, this is just like Home Alone." he said sticking to the ceiling.

" _He must've created some kind of Spider-Bomb Jutsu or something."_ Sakura said in her head.

"When we get out of this, your dead." Ino said.

"5 bucks says your wrong." Spider-Man said. Then, his Spider-Sense Tingled. _"SPIDER-SENSE!"_ he yelled in his head.

"EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji yelled out as his fist stretched out and striked Spider-Man.

"Not again!" Spider-Man said as he flew and crashed into the window!

"Great job, Choji!" Ino said.

"Thanks. Now hold still and I'll get you both free." Choji said as he grabbed his Kunini knife and ripped the web off Sakura and Ino.

"Did you get him?" Sakura asked.

"I'll check." Choji said. He peeked his head out the window and looked around.

"Peek-a-Boo!" Spider-Man said as he grabbed Choji and threw him good the building.

 **(The old 90's Spider-Man was my favorite Spider-Man show in the world. I just had to put my favorite part in there!)**

"CHOJI!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

Choji landed on a stack of wooden planks and broke them in half. "I think the grilled steak is kicking in." Choji said a little dizzy.

"Ok. This is getting out of hand." Spider-Man said wall crawling on the building. "I need to find a way home before…" before he could finished, his Spider-Sense tingled. "I should've known." he said. Rock Lee came in fast and kicked Spider-Man in the back. Spider-Man rolled on the ground and crashed into a rooftop.

"Nice one, Bush Brows." Naruto said.

"Indeed Naruto." Lee said giving him a thumbs up. Then, they both saw Spider-Man climb out of the building and rubbing his head.

"This guy is good!" Naruto said.

"Yes. But I am more good!" Lee said running to him. Spider-Man looked at Lee and saw him charing to him. "Prepare for my attack, Pajama man!" he yelled. Spider-Man backed flipped and dodged Lee's attack.

"Seriously? Pajama man?" Spider-Man chuckled. "You have got to work on your name calling buddy."

"I will make you eat those words!" Lee said as he got ready to kick Spider-Man. Spider-Man grabbed Lee's leg and threw him at a chinmy and broke it in half. Lee was about to get up, but Spider-Man webbed both his arms and legs.

"To be honest, you really make me laugh." Spider-Man said. "Do all the people you fight think of you as a clown or something.

"I am not a clown!" Lee yelled out. I AM ROCK LEE! THE MOST EPIC FIGHTER IN THE HIDDEN LE…" before he could answer, Spider-Man webbed his mouth.

"If your an epic fighter, then don't get a hairstyle that makes you look like one of the The Three Stooges!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he threw a Kunai Knife at Spider-Man. But he jumped in the nick of time and landed on the edge of the next rooftop.

"Don't you have a bartender to make prank phone calls to." he asked Naruto.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Naruto said as he striked his fist at Spider-man.

"No." Spider-Man answered getting up. "My "Shut up" button is broken!" Just then, Yep you guessed it. Another Spider-Sense. "Ok. This is driving me…" Suddenly out of nowhere, something whacked Spider-Man in the face and he crashed into a tree. "...crazy." he finished with a voice crack. He was about to get up. But a giant paw stood on his chest. Spider-Man looked up and saw a giant white dog staring straight at him. He growled angrily at his face. "Woah, Snoopy." Spider-Man said as if he was out of breath. "What has Charlie Brown been feeding you, Protein Dog Biscuits?"

"I would watch that mouth of yours if I were you." said a boy walking behind him and petted the dog. "Akamaru doesn't like to be called names."

"Who...who are you?" Spider-man asked.

 **And there's the next chapter. Don't worry. Everyone will soon think that Spider-Man is a friend and not a foe. And also you guys really wanted me to have Spider-Man hook up with one of the chicks. But It's not gonna be like that. I'll just have some of the women think he's hot and want to be with him. But there not actually going to be a thing. Sorry I'm not that type of fan fiction author. I'll put a poll on my profile later asking you guys about this story.**

 **Also, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen will be in the next chapter.**

 **Review for the next.**

 **Also, I wouldn't mind if someone made a comic of this in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are starting to like Spider-Shinobi. So I'll try to keep this story up.**

"Who...who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"The names, Kiba Inuzuka!" The boy answered. "And this is Akamaru." He pointed at the dog.

"He's cute." Spider-Man said. "But to me, he's been a bad boy." Spider-Man kicked Akamaru's stomach and he crashed into a tree.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and grabbed Spider-Man's neck and bring him to his face. "Your gonna pay for that!"

"Dude. Not only do you look and sound like my friend, Wolverine. You also have his breath too!" said Spider-Man as webbed Kiba's eyes.

"GAA!" Kiba shouted and threw Spider-Man at a tree. But he stuck to it.

"Ok. Time for a classic Spider-Man attack." Spider-Man said as he webbed up the tree.

Kiba got the web out of his eye and went to Akamaru. "You ok, boy?" he asked. Akamaru answered with a whimper. "Don't apologize boy." he said petting him. "We just didn't know he was this strong." he said then looked around. "Hang on! Where…"

"HEY FRODO!" Spider-Man yelled. "Emily Elizabeth called, She wanted her dog back and repainted!" he came out of a tree and side kicked Kaba. Kiba grew in anger and got on Akamaru. They both leappad attacked him, but Spider-Man dodged in time. "Can't we just talk about this?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted as they did the same leap attack.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if your dog gets a splinter in his paw!" Spider-Man said landing on a branch.

"Ok that's it!" Kiba yelled then looked at Akamaru. "Let's do it boy." he told him. Akamaru nodded and turned into Kiba.

"Woah. Lockjaw will be so jealous!" Spider-Man said. Kiba got on top of Akamaru and they both turned in to two tornado's and headed straight towards Spider-Man.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted and both him and Akamaru striked Spider-Man in his chest. Spider-Man flew over the forest and hit a few branched and crash landed on the ground.

"I guess these guys show the definition of man's best friend!" Spider-Man said rubbing his chest. Just then, Naruto and everyone else surrounded him.

"If I were you, I would give up now!" Choji said.

"Hey ever heard of, Never give up, never surrender?" Spider-Man said getting up.

"You just don't shut up, do you?" Shikamaru asked with two other people behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Spider-Man said looking at them. "Who are your friends?" he asked looking at the two people behind Shikamaru.

"This is Hinata and Neji Hyūga." Shikamaru asked. "Neji here took down someone who had the same Jutsu as you."

" _Jutsu? That's what that spiky haired kid say when he summoned all of those clones."_ Spider-Man said in his head. _"I guess Jutsu is another word for, power here."_

"So if you don't wanna end up like him, I suggest you surrender." Shikamaru continued when Spider-Man was saying the thought.

Just then, Spider-Man sense something behind him. "Ok, but can I say something first?" he asked.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nice try!" Spider-Man said as he quickly fired two webs at a tree he pulled the webs and two Naruto's came out the tree. They both landed on the ground and the one on the right disappeared. The Naruto with the group disappeared as well. That got everyone in complete shock!

" _Th..that's impossible!"_ Sakura though. _"How did he know that Naruto was going to ambush him with the Rasengan?"_

" _He...he knew I was there?"_ Naruto though. _"How was that possible!?"_

" _This guy's something else!"_ Shikamaru said. " _He couldn't see Naruto, but he knew he was behind him preparing his attack."_ Shikamaru then looked at Neji. " _Unless…"_

"How dare you ruin Naruto's plain!" Lee said as he charged at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodged the attack and webbed kicked him.

"Neji, Hinata. Does this guy remind you of anyone?" Shikamaru asked them.

N..no. Not at all." Hinata answered.

"Only the guy with that Spider Jutsu a few years back." Neji answered.

"Why did you ask?" Hinata asked.

"Because I think this guy has the Byakugan like you guys" Shikamaru answered. Both Hinata and Neji gasped.

"That...that's impossible!" Hinata said.

"Only one way to find out." Shikamaru said as he looked at Neji.

Neji nodding as if he knew what to do. _"Byakugan!"_ Neji looked closely at Spider-Man's body. But he didn't see any chakra on him. "What! That...That's impossible!" he gasped.

"What is?" Shikamaru asked.

"He..he has no chakra in his body!" Neji said.

"Wh..what?!" Shikamaru sputtered.

" _Byakugan!"_ Hinata said pulling out her Byakugan as well and saw the same thing as Neji did. "He's..He's right." she said. "The only chakra I see is everyone else's!" she answered.

" _So he doesn't have a Jutsu?!"_ Shikamaru said in his head. _"Then how is he shooting webs out of his hand, sticking to the surface's, and knowing that Naruto was behind him preparing for an attack?"_

"What do we do?" Hinata asked.

"You two help out the others and make sure you leave him, ALIVE!" Shikamaru said. "I'm gonna tell the Hokage about this!"

"Right!" Neji and Hinata said as they jumped down to the battle. Shikamaru ran to the Hokage's place as fast as he could.

Spider-Man looked behind him and saw Neji and Hinata heading towards him. "Ok, spidey." he said to himself. "You've never tested this before, but know will be a good time to make sure it works." Spider Man crouched down and jumped up in the air and spun around rapidly shooting his webs everywhere and on everybody, but Naruto! 

"Woah! I love my idea's" Spider-Man said.

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura screamed getting the web off her arm. "I'm gonna squash you, BASTARD!"

"Come and try, Pinkie Pie!" Spider-Man said making a come over sign with his fingers.

"My pleasure!" Sakura said as she tightened her glove and made a fist. She then quickly pounded the ground and it made the plates rise up like an earthquake heading towards Spider-Man.

"OH CRAP!" screamed Spider-Man as he quickly dodged the attack and landed on a tree branch. He saw the whole destruction Sakura made and couldn't believe it. "I'm guessing she's this world's She-Hulk!"

"COME HERE!" Naruto shouted as he uppercutted Spider-Man. Spider-Man shot a web at the tree branch and swung away from Naruto!

"I better lose him before I run out of web fluid!" he said swinging away.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Get everyone out of this web, I'll chase after him!" Naruto said going after Spider-Man.

"You got it, Naruto!" Sakura said as he went to Hinata first. The web was tied all around Hinata. She was struggling to get out."Hold still, Hinata!" Sakura said as she freed her.

"Thanks." Hinata said. "But we need to help Naruto!"

"Don't worry." Sakura said. "Naruto can handle him."

"I know but that." Hinata said grabbing Sakura's shoulders. "But the man we're fighting now…"

"What about him?" asked Kiba getting web off of Akamaru's face."

"He..He doesn't have any chakra in his body!" Hinata answered.

 **Meanwhile…**

"HE WHAT?!" Screamed the Hogke, Tsunade.

"Yep." Shikamaru said. "This guy shoots webs, stick to any surfaces, and can sense anyone nearby. But he doesn't have any chakra in his body."

"But...but how is that possible?" Shizune asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru asked. "I told Hinata and Neji to keep him alive so we can find out why."

"Good!" Tsunade said. "Have Kakashi and Yamato back up the group. Bring me him here once you capture him!"

"Yes. ma'am!" Shikamaru said and ran out of the room.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune spoke.

"Yes?"

"Is...is this, Spider-Man really working for Orochimaru?"

Tsunade stood silent for one second, "I don't know."

 **Back with Spider-Man and Naruto.**

Spider-Man stopped for a minute and reloaded his web shooters. "Ok. Don't panic Spidy!" he said to himself. "Your stuck here, and everyone is trying to kill you." He then peeked behind him and didn't see anyone behind him. "I think I lost them!" Right after he said that, Naruto tackled him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as they crashed into a window. Everyone in the building screamed and run.

"Ok, NOW my Spider-sense doesn't work!" he shouted to himself. "And for the first time, I'm glad it didn't."

"NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!" Naruto shouted. "Surrender NOW!"

"You didn't say, please!" Spider-Man said firing a web line at Naruto, but he dodged it.

"Ha. Dodged it!" Naruto said.

"You might want to wish you didn't!" Spider-Man said yanking the web and a pot smashed the back of Naruto's head.

"Why you little...I'll kill you!" Naruto as he charged his fist at him.

"Hey!" Spider-Man said flipping over Naruto. "It's not my fault you weren't wearing a helmet!" he punched Naruto, but Naruto blocked the attack. He grabbed Spider-Man's arm and threw him and he crashed into two pillars.

"Your getting on my nerves!" Naruto said.

"It's my act!" said Spider-Man was he web zipped and kicked Naruto. Naruto grew in anger and grabbed his Kunini knife and swung it at Spider-Man. But he kept dodging the attacks. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing!" said Spider-Man as he sticked to the wall.

"Shut up and fight like a man." Naruto said.

"Ok!" Spider-Man said as he jumped on Naruto and threw him into a pillar. "That was payback, Spikey!" he shouted.

"Big mistake pal!" Naruto said as he charged at Spider-Man.

"Crazykidsayswhat?" Spider-man quickly said which made Naruto stop and confused.

"What?"

"Too easy." Spider-Man chuckled.

Naruto growled in anger. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he shouted and more clones appeared around him.

"Not this again!" Spider-Man groaned.

"Let's get him!" one of the clones said and the rest charged at Spider-Man. Spider-Man fought off all the clones some got him. But Spider-Man was too fast for them.

"This is stupid!" he said. "Where's the real deal?" Suddenly, two Naruto's jumped above him. One was creating some sort of blue energy on the other one's hand. "Found him." Spider-Man said nervously as he knocked out a clone.

"You made me do this pal!" Naruto said. "RASENGAN!" Naruto charged the Rasengan right towards Spider-Man.

"Oh shi…." The Rasengan attacked Spider-Man and he crashed into the last pillar on the building and crashed into the wall and landed on the floor. The clones disappeared and Naruto slowly walked to Spider-Man.

"Ok. I'll give you one more chance!" he said. "Where. Is. Orochimaru?!"

"I...I keep telling you, I don't know!" Spider-Man said struggling to get up.

Naruto growled. "Then, why do you…" Suddenly a large piece of rock smashed Naruto's head, knocking him out.

"Woah! What was that!" Spider-Man asked. He looked up and gasped.

 **Back with the Shinobi…**

Sakura and the others were following Kiba and Akamaru who were onto Naruto's sent.

"But how does he have all of those abilities if he doesn't have any chakra?" Ino asked talking about Spider-Man.

"Don't know." Sakura said. "But we'll find out if Naruto has catched up to him.

""Hey guy's!" Kiba shouted. "I think he's in there!" he pointed at a small building that Naruto and Spider-Man were in.

"Come on. I do not attend to let Naruto fight alone!" Lee said as everyone rushed in.

As they got close, Neji saw the roof collapsing. "Oh-No!" he shouted.

"What's wrong!" Choji asked.

"The building, it's starting to collapse!" Neji yelled.

"Hurry!" Sakura yelled. Everyone ran as fast as they could to the building.

But as soon as they got close, the whole roof broke apart and the dubre landed inside the building and the rest of the building fell down too. Everyone stopped in there tracks as the dust from the rubble got to them. When it cleared up. They could not see Spider-Man or Naruto. Just all the rubble from the building and everything that was inside in pieces.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the Spider-Shinobi part 5 enjoy.**

Everyone stared at the collapsed building. All they saw was just rubble and dust still lifting from it. They didn't see Naruto or Spider-Man anywhere.

"No...Naruto." Sakura said as she dropped to her knees and tears came out of her eye's.

"No..he can't be!" Kiba said trying not to cry.

" _N..Naruto is….No...he can't be!"_ Hinata said in her head.

Just then Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi appeared behind them. "What the hell?" Shikamaru said as he saw the collapsed building.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled out. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Naruto...he..he was in that building!" Sakura answered. Ino hugged her and Kakashi looked at the collapsed building.

"What...that...that can not be…" he said.

"It is." Negi said. "Naruto lost his life trying to fight that man."

Everyone was in despair. Hinata dropped to her knees and hugged herself. " _Naruto...I...I never got to tell you!"_ she said in her head.

"Come on. Let's report this to the Hokage." Yamato said. Everyone go up and slowly walked away from the area. Then, they heard something from the ruble.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Ino said.

"Yeah! It came from the ruble!" Choji said.

Everybody ran back to the ruble and saw some of the rocks move. "There's no way Naruto could be that strong!" Shikamaru said.

Just then, they all saw a giant rock being lifted by someone. The couldn't tell who it was. Some of the rocks were underneath it. When the rocks got out of the way, they all saw Spider-Man yelling as he lifted the rock with every strength he had. His suit was all torn up as well.

"It's him!" Kiba yelled.

"And look!" Lee shouted as he pointed beneath Spider-Man. Everyone saw Naruto lying on the ground still knocked out.

"It's Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"Is..he.." Yamato asked.

"No!" Neji gasped as he used his Byakugan. "He's still alive!" Everyone gasped.

" _He...He's trying to save Naruto?"_ Sakura said in her head.

"HEY!" Spider-Man yelled at them. "ARE YOU WAITING FOR BOTH OF US TO GET CRUSHED?! GET THIS GUY OUT OF HERE!" Spider-Man lifted the rock was hard as he could.

Sakura rushed to Naruto. "Why are you saving him?" she asked Spider-Man as she grabbed Naruto.

"Do you think NOW is the time to be talking about that!" Spider-Man yelled as started to lose his strength.

"Good Point!" Sakura said as she got Naruto and ran. Spider-Man lifted the rock and rolled quickly out of the way and run out of the ruble. He stopped to catch his breath at looked at everyone.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "But...why did you save Naruto. He tried to kill you!"

"That doesn't mean I have to kill him!" Spider-Man said. "I'm a Superhero, not a Super Villain."

"Super Hero?" Ino asked him.

"If you really are a hero, than why did you attack Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Because he attacked me!" Spider-Man said. "He said that I was working for someone called, Arouchihmaru or something."

"It's, Orochimaru." Yamato corrected him.

"Whatever." Spider-Man said.

"But….how did you shoot webs, stick to walls and find Naruto without even seeing him without any chakra?" Lee asked.

"Well…" Spider-Man was about to answer, but a dart shot him in the back and knocked him out. They all looked behind them and saw Tsunade standing behind him.

"Lady Tsunade!?" Everyone shouted.

"Get Naruto to the hospital ASAP!" Tsunade said as she picked up Spider-Man and carried him on her shoulder. "And have some people clean this up!" she said looking at the demolished building.

"What are you doing with him, My lady?" Ino asked.

"Do not worry about that! Just do as you are your told!" Tsunade said. Everyone nodded and Sakura took Naruto to the hospital. And Tsunade took Spider-Man to her hold. She went into her office and placed him on her desk. "Alright! Time for a little unveiling!" she said as she gentliy pulled Spider-Man's mask!

 **Meanwhile**

Naruto slowly began to wake up and looked around him. "Oh...man...what happened?" he moaned.

"Naruto!" said Sakura rushing to his bed. "Thank god your awake."

"Sakura? What happened?" Naruto asked again. Then, he remembers battling Spider-Man then getting knocked out. "THAT GUY!" he shouted. "Sakura, where is he?"

"The Hokage has him." said Kakashi entering the room.

"Wait? Granny Tsunade has him?" Naruto asked starting to become confused. "But..when did this all happen."

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other. "After he saved your life." Sakura answered.

"He? Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"The man you were fighting!" answered Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes became wide. "Wh..what?" Naruto sputtered.

"Yes Naruto. The reason you were knocked out, was because the building you all were in collapsed." Kakashi explained Naruto. "When we all saw what happened, we all thought you and that man were dead. But, he was strong enough to left the debri out to save your life."

"But...why did he save me after I had that fight with him?" Naruto asked.

"I asked him the same question." Sakura told Naruto. "He said, 'Just because you tried to kill him, doesn't mean you have to.' He also said that he was a hero, not a villain."

"A hero?" Naruto said. "Huh. That's kind of strange."

"Heh. I agree Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "I'm surprised someone that skinny could lifted such heavy rocks without any chakra."

"Yeah. Me too." Sakura softly said. Then, Kakashi and Naruto looked at her with a disgusted look. "Uh...Sorry." she said with a drop of sweat coming down here.

"Hey Naruto." said someone entering the room. It was Sai. Their third team member. "I heard that you were in the hospital. Are you ok?"

"Oh hey Sai." Naruto said. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sakura laughed "He wouldn't be if that man he fought didn't…..HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THAT GUY?!

"Oh. I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, so I overslept." Sai laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura growled and punched Sai's head. "I'll be in the town if anyone needs me!" she screamed and slammed the door.

"Was it something I said?" Sai asked rubbing his head.

"Yes actually." Kakashi said. "She gets that excuse all the time."

"Really? By who?" Sai asked.

"Me." Naruto answered. "Hang on!" he yelled then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, did you say this guy doesn't have chakra?"

"Who doesn't have chakra?" asked Sai.

"I'll tell you about that later Sai." Kakashi said then looked at Naruto. "And yes Naruto. The man didn't have any chakra any where in his body."

"But how did he shoot all of those webs, stick to the walls, and know I was hiding in the tree tring to do the Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto." Kakashi said. "Let's hope the Hokage will get some information out of him to find out."

 **With Sakura...**

As Sakura exited the hospital she saw Hinata loitering on the entrance. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh. I..I was just going to see if…Naruto is ok." Hinata said nervously.

"Oh. Well, he just has a small concussion, but he should be fine." Sakura said.

"Well. That's a relief." Hinata said smiling.

"You can say that again." Sakura said. "And thanks for that information you and Neji told us. Although, I am curious on how he can do all of those impressive things without any chakra."

"Maybe she'll tell us if she gets any information out of him." said Hinata.

"Maybe." Sakura said. "Speaking of which, where did she take him anyway?"

"Beats me." Hinata shrugged.

 **With Spider-Man…**

Spider-Man slowly began woke up and looked around him. "Where...where am I?" he moaned. Then, he looked at himself tied to a chair. "Wha..what's going on?" he asked struggling to break free.

"Don't try to struggle." said a female voice in front of him. It was Tsunade. "I know your not from here." she said.

"Oh do you now?" Spider-Man said rolling his eyes. "Wait, you do? How?"

"I know everything about you, Spider-Man." Tsunade said looking down with her eye's closed. "Or should I say…."

Her eye's slowly opened and faced Spider-Man.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER?!"

 **To be continued.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know some of you know this, but I'll be taking a break posting stuff next week because of Christmas. So be sure to read some other stories while you wait. So know, I'm going to see the "Spider Verse" movie! Hope you guys see me there. (If you are in the same country as me)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So Here's Spider-Shinobi.**

Spider-Man's eyes in his mask were wide. _"The hell? She knows who I really am? How? I...I don't even know her!"_ he said in his head.

"You know who I really am? How? I...I don't even know you!" Spider-Man said.

"Correct. You don't." said Tsunade walking to Spider-Man.

"So...how do you know who I am?" Spider-Man asked. "You can't read my mind can you?"

"No." Tsunade said.

"Good. Because there is some stuff in here you don't want to hear." Spider-Man said.

"My special medical team has a Jutsu called, A Time Reversal Technique." Tsunade said. "Also known as, The Back to the Past Jutsu."

"Jutsu?" Spider-Man asked "What on earth is that? I've heard that world a thousand times."

"It's another word for, skill." Tsunade said.

"Should've known." Spider-Man said.

"My medical team has told me everything about you." Tsunade said "Losing your parents, your Uncle Ben, getting your powers, and the portal that brought you here."

"Thank God you believe me." Spider-Man said rolling his eyes.

"I must apologize for the Shinobi attacking you." Tsunade said.

"You mean those brats?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. The boy who started the fight and you saved was Naruto Uzumaki." said Tsunade.

"Why did he attack me?" Spider-Man asked.

"He thought you were the same person who had the Spider Jutsu that was part of Orochimaru's goons." Tsunade answered.

"Who's that?" Spider-Man asked.

"Orochimaru used to be my team member when we were children." Tsunade said. "But his mind was twisted when he found out there's a Jutsu that can make him, emortal."

"Wow. Where is he now?" Spider-Man asked.

"We don't know yet." Tsunade said walking us to him. "We had a location on his hideout, but we lost track of it when a tailed beast attacked."

"Tailed Beast?" Spider-Man asked confused.

"Another story for another time." Tsunade said as he untied the ropes on Spider-Man. "Now come with me."

"Where are we going?" Spider-Man asked getting up from the chair.

"To the people who attacked you and explain to them that your not the enemy." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Spider-Man said following Tsunade. "One more question." he then blurted out. "This, Naruto guy really wanted to know where this Orochimaru guy is. Why is that?"

"That, I will answer later." Tsunade said. _"Or maybe, Naruto will."_ She said in her head.

 **At the Hospital…**

"So the man had webs shooting from his hands, stick to any surfaces, and can sense anyone nearby. But he doesn't have any chakra in his body?" Sai asked as Kakashi explained Spider-Man's techniques to him.

"Yes. According to Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Maybe he used a Genjutsu to make us think he didn't have any chakra." Naruto said getting up from the bed.

"I'm not so sure, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Well that has to be the only option." Naruto said. "I mean how can anyone do all of that crap without any chakra?"

"I didn't say I disagree with you Naruto." Kakashi said. "I'm really questing that myself." Just then, The door opened and Shizune entered.

"Kakashi!?" She said. "How's Naruto?"

"He's fine." Kakashi said.

"Good. Lady Tsunade has called for you all." Shizune said.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out. "Did Granny Tsunade get information out of the Spider-Guy?"

"You'll have to find out once you get to her." Shizune said then looked at Sai. "You should come too, Sai."

"Right." Sai nodded.

 **With Sakura and Ino…**

"Where do you think the Hogke took that Spider-Man guy?" Ino asked Sakura as both of them walked down the town.

"Beat's me." Sakura said. "I haven't seen him or Lady Tsunade when she ordered us to take Naruto to the Hospital."

"How is by the way?" Ino asked.

"He's fine. Just has a concussion." Sakura said.

""Well, do you think that guy is really working for Orochimaru?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so." Sakura said. "A Orochimaru goon would never save anyone's life."

"But what about the Crystal Jutsu women back at the lake were the Three tails was?" Ino asked.

"That's different." said Sakura. "She was protecting a child. I doubt any Orochimaru goon would save Naruto's life."

"So if he's not working for Orochimaru, then who is he?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." said a voice behind them. It was Yamato.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura yelled.

"Come with me, Lady Tsunade has called for you two." said Yamato.

 **The Hogke's office…**

Everyone that was in the fight with Spider-Man entered the Hogke's office and lined up in front her. "Thank you all for coming." she said.

"Lady Tsunade, What did you get out of that, Spider-Man guy?" Ino asked.

"I actually have the medical team do the Back to the Past Jutsu on him. And the figured out that he's not from here. Nor in any of the villages." Tsunade said.

"What!" Kiba shouted. "How is that possible?"

"Because I'm from a different world." said a voice above them. It was Spider-Man hanging upside down on his web. He slowly lowered the web down a little.

"What the...What the hell are you doing up there?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh you know, just **HANGING** around!" Spider-Man chuckled.

"BOO!" Kiba said putting his thumbs down.

"Hang on." Sakura butted in. "What did you mean by, a different world?"

"Spider-Man was stopping someone who calls himself, 'The Tinkerer!'" Tsunade said. "While trying to do so, he accidently fell into the portal which led him here."

"Ok. But how can he do the Spider-Jutsu without any chakra?" Hinata asked.

"Because the Spider-Jutsu he uses isn't a Jutsu at all!" Tsunade said.

"What? How does that make sense?" Choji asked.

"Because he got all of his abilities from a radioactive Spider bite." Tsunade answered.

"A radioactive Spider bite?" Lee asked.

"Yes. Just like a Spider, he can shoot webs, stick to walls, and also he has incredible senses." Tsunade said.

" _Senses?"_ Sakura said in his head. _"So that must be way he figured out that the real Naruto was hiding in the tree trying to charge the Rasengan!"_

"So he's not working for Orochimaru?" Sai asked.

"For the millionth time, NO!" Spider-Man yelled.

"Well, looks like Naruto did something stupid again." Kiba smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually, Naruto did have permission to attack him." Lady Tsunade said. "No offence." She said to Spider-Man.

"None taken." Spider-Man said.

"Why did Naruto have permission to attack Spider-Man, M'lady?" Ino asked.

"Normally, we would attack any intruders who sneak into the the village." Tsunade said. "But since Spider-Man is stuck here and he's not from here. I made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" Shikamaru asked.

"As long as Spider-Man helps out the Hidden Leaf Village, He will be allowed to stay here until he finds his way home." answered Tsunade.

"Uh..don't you think that's a little unfair M'lady?" Ino asked.

"Seems fair to me." Sakura said.

"I mean to anyone outside the village, dummy." Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes grew with anger and turned to Ino. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" she shouted.

"Oh god. Here they go again." Naruto said

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru groaned.

"You have ears, you should've heard me!" Ino yelled.

"OK! YOU WANNA START SOMETHING?!" Sakura yelled back.

"ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!" Ino shouted.

"BRING IT ON, BIT…" before Sakura could finish Spider-Man webbed both her's and Ino's mouths.

"Nah ah ah, Language!" he said.

Sakura and Ino both freaked out and muffed trying to get the web off their mouths. And everyone laughed at them. Even Lady Tsunade.

"Finally. A way to get these two to shut up!" Shikamaru smirked. And both of the girls angrily muffed at him.

"I'm starting to like you a lot more now, Spider-Man." Tsunade said.

"Aw sucks." Spider-Man giggled.

"Anyway, M'lady." Shikamaru said while he tried to rip the web off Ino. "Where would Spider-Man stay at since he will be living here?"

"Well, Sinse Naruto started to fight him, I think it's best if Spider-Man stays with him." Tsunade said.

"I was actually thinking the same thing, Granny Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Granny Tsunade?" Spider-Man asked looking at Tsunade.

"Don't ask." she said.

"So, whatta say, Spider-Man?" Naruto asked Spider-Man.

"Sure as long as I have a place to stay other than outside." Spider-Man said.

"Good. Then you're all dismissed." Tsunade said.

Everyone lifted her office and Spider-Man followed Naruto to his apartment.

"Hey...uh….thanks for saving my life back there." Naruto said to Spider-Man.

"Hey. No problem." Spider-Man said. "It's what I do." then his stomach started to rumble. "Great. My stomach didn't like that burger I had before I fought Tinkerer." he signed.

"Hungary?" asked Naruto.

"Sort of." Spider-Man said.

"In that case, I know the perfect place to eat, follow me." Naruto said as he ran down the road to the village.

"Hey, wait for me!" Spider-Man said as he webbed-swinged following Naruto.

 **To be continued…**

 **So now. Everyone knows Spider-Man's powers. But don't worry, Spider-Man will tell Naruto his true origen soon. So one other note. This story will only be focused on Spider-Man and the Shinobi that are with him. So, when we get to any of the Akatsuki or Sasuke's group. I won't show them in the stories. So I'm gonna watch some more Naruto, then I'll find one were Spider-Man goes home. So see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, So before this story begins I just want to say that I just finished the part were Naruto saved the Hidden Leaf village from Pain. *SPOILER ALERT INCOMING* (I cried when Kakashi died.) So know let's continue with Spider-Shinobi. (But I need your guys help. You see. I'm trying to find some dub scripts for Season 5 episode 6 to Season 8 episode 24. If anyone can make a script for that. Have it only have people from the Hidden leaf in it and send it to me, or find a website that has those scripts.**

 **Example-**

 **Naruto: You ok?**

 **Sakura: *nods* yes.**

 **Thanks. So now enjoy.**

Spider-Man and Naruto made it to a small Ramen shop. "Welcome to, Ramen Ichiraku!" Naruto said.

"It's kinda small." Spider-Man said.

"Small, but it has the best Ramen in the Hidden Leaf." Naruto said. "Come on, it's on me." he said as he entered the shop.

"Not a Pizza joint, but what the heck." Spider-Man shrugged and followed Naruto inside.

"Hey Teuchi!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto!" Teuchi said. "I've heard that you were in accident."

"Yeah. But I'm fine now." Naruto said.

"I hope so." said Teuchi as he began to cook. "So, one bowl of Ramen I'm guessing?"

"Two actually." Naruto said.

Teuchi looked at Naruto surprised. "Two. What are trying to do, get yourself sick?"

"Only of he's trying to get out of something." Spider-Man said coming in.

"Oh, and who's this?" Teuchi asked with a chuckle.

"He calls himself, Spider-Man." Naruto said. "He's the one who saved me from the accident."

"Oh really now?" Teuchi said. "Well, any friend of Naruto is a friend of mine."

"Good to hear." Spider-Man said sitting down. "I barely get that from anyone."

"Well, you two just sit tight and I'll get your Ramen ready." Teuchi said.

Naruto and Spider-Man stood and waited for their food and Naruto broke the silence.

"So...Spider-Man. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?"

"What's your world like exactly?"

"Oh, well...for starters, we have a lot of fast transportation, and lot's of cities and people." Spider-Man answered.

"Really? Are there any other people like you?"

"You mean people with superpowers? Yeah, but they used them for bad stuff. Luckily, the city has me, and the Avengers!"

"Avengers?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow. "Who are the Avengers?"

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Their superheroes like me!" Spider-Man answered.

"Woah that's cool." Naruto said with excitement. "Are you one of them!?"

"Oh...well…"

"Ok boys dig in!" Teuchi said bring them two plates of Ramen.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

" _Whew. Saved by the chief!"_ Spider-Man though and he took of half of his mask only showing his mouth and ate his Ramen. Naruto looked at him looking a little disappointed.

" _Seriously? He's just like Kakashi-Sensei!"_ he said in his head.

"Man, you weren't kidding, Naruto." Spider-Man said laughing. "This stuff is delicious!" He looked at Naruto looking at him disappointed. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, that mask!" Naruto answered wiping his face off.

"My...Mask?" Spider-Man said touching his mask a little.

"Why are you still wearing it? Trying to hide some zits or something?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, I'm 24." Spider-Man shouted. "And second, yes I am hiding something."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My identity!" Spider-Man said pulling the mask back on.

"Your Identity?" Naruto asked confused.

"Allow me to explain, let's pretend your the real me behind this mask." Spider-Man said.

"Ok." Naruto asked.

"And let's say the restaurant owner was your father." Spider-Man said pointing at Teuchi. "And one of those kids that helped you attack me was your arch enemy."

"Attack you?' Teuchi said butting in.

"It was a misunderstanding, Noodle man!" Spider-Man said. "Anyway, if your arch enemy took of your mask and figured out who you are, who you love, and who's important to you, he'll put them in danger to try and either kill you, or make you stop being Spider-Man."

"Wow. You make a good point!" Naruto said.

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

"Anyway, how do you know when there's danger nearby?" Naruto asked. "Is there a signal in the sky to summon you or something?"

"I think you got me confused with someone else." Spider-Man said. "And usually, I just hear the trouble." Just then, they heard a women scream.

"Like that?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Spider-man said. "You pay for dinner, I'll pay a visit to the scream!" Spider-Man said as he webbed up to a building.

"Your new friend is strange, Naruto." Teuchi said looking at Spider-Man.

"Everyone is." Naruto said as he got the pay out of his pocket.

 **Where the scream is…**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A young red haired women yelled.

"Give me what you got, NOW!" a man yelled.

"No, please someone, HELP!" the women shouted louder.

The man grabbed a Kunai from his pocket knife and raised it at the women "I. SAID. NOW!" he said.

"And she said, 'Please!'" Spider-Man said as he webbed the knife out of his hand.

"What the hell?" The man yelled looking at Spider-Man "Who are you?"

"I'm your teacher." Spider-Man said. "And as your teacher, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" He webbed the man and pulled him to him and punched his face.

"Ah my nose!" the man said grabbing his nose.

"Hey. I didn't hit you that hard." Spider-Man said. Then, the guy grabbed another knife and almost scratched Spider-Man with it. "Hey watch it. This suit is already damaged as it is!" Spider-Man said as he looked at his suit. He was right. His suit had a bunch of scratched and dust all over it.

" _And I just sewed this suit last week."_ he said in his head.

"Shut up!" the man said as he striked Spider-Man, but he sticked to the wall. "Hey! Come down and fight like a man!"

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come up here and fight like a Spider!" Spider-Man said and he webbed the guy and grabbed him.

"Hey, get your hands off me!" the man struggled.

"Sure thing." Spider-Man said as he threw a guy to another wall and webbed his whole body to it.

"Is..is this thing real?" the man asked struggling to get out of the web.

"Sort of." Spider-Man shrugged. "Just stick around until the guards come get you." Spider-Man said to him. "Heh Stick!" he chuckled and went to the women he was robbing. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thank you!" the women said and looked at Spider-Man in the face and he couldn't believe it.

" _M...Mary Jane?!"_ he said in his head. _"This world has its own Mary Jane? How come they don't have their own Spider-Man?"_

"I..is something wrong?" the women asked.

"Um..no just...a headache." Spider-Man said rubbing his head. "Anyway, stay safe." Spider-Man webbed on top of a building and sat down.

" _I can't believe it. This world has the women I couldn't even date!"_ Spider-Man said in his head and signed. _"Well, as long as they don't have a Venom. I guess I'll be okay."_

"Oh there you are." Said a voice behind him. It was Sakura.

"Oh hey, it's you." Spider-Man said standing up. "You didn't give me your name."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno!" she said as she reached out her hand for a hand shake. Spider-Man shoke back.

"So, what are you up here for, Rooftop patrol?" Spider-Man asked.

"No. Lady Tsunade asked me to come find you!" Sakura answered.

"Then, I guess there's no hard feelings for me webbing your mouth earlier?" Spider-Man said.

"Just come with me!" Sakura growled and she and Spider-Man went to the Hokage's building.

" _I hope someone, somewhere can get me home."_ Spider-Man said in his head. _"Seeing that girl who looked like Mary Jane, makes me wanna go home right now!"_

 **In the Hokage's office…**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called out. "They're here!" Sakura and Spider-Man came in.

"Ah Spider-Man." Tsunade said. "Sorry to bring you back here."

"No trouble." Spider-Man said. "So what's up?"

"Well, we figured since you are now part of the Hidden Leaf, you will have to be like one of the ninja here." Tsunade said.

"In other words, we can't have you helping us out looking like you just went through a battle." Sakura said pointing at Spider-Man's ripped uniform.

"Tell me about it!" Spider-Man said. "It'll take me weeks to make this suit look good as new!"

"That's why your not going to waste your time doing that!" Tsunade said as she snapped her fingers and a Leaf Ninja entered the room with a box and put it on her desk.

"Is that all Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Tsunade thanked the guard and he left the room.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Spider-Man said as he webbed the box to him and opened it. Inside was a hidden leaf uniform.

"What do you think?" Shizune asked him.

"Look's good." Spider-Man said and gently closed the box. "But…"

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"...It's gonna need an upgrade."

 **To be continued….**

 **Oh boy. Spider-Man becomes a hidden leaf ninja. (Sort of) So you guys have any idea what the coustum should look like? List your desisions on the review box.**

 **Also…**

 **I really need the scripts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my readers, before this starts I just wanna give a big shout out to, magna ryunoid for making the idea for Spider-Man's Shinobi outfit. I liked the idea. (Although I made a few changes. I'm not saying I don't like it.) Thank you so much and the rest of you keep helping me write this story! Enjoy.**

Spider-Man soon walked out of the Hokage's building and webbed swing to the building. Next to him wearing his new and improved suit. He was still wearing the Shinobi uniform but, he sprayed painted the vest red, and on the back was a blue Spider on it, He had a blue Hidden Leaf Headband on his head with his mask. Below the vest is a mesh vest and a blue suit with a hood. He has new red gloves with metal plates with cobweb patterns, and he still wore his blue pants with red boots, and a black belt with a bag on his back. He swang throughout the Hidden Leaf Village cheering out.

"I think he likes his suit!" Sakura said to Tsunade.

"Yes. He does seem to enjoy himself." Tsunade said.

"Haha! New Suit, New world, Same old me!" Spider-Man said swing around the Village. He landed on the edge of the building and looked around. "Man. I can get used to this." he said.

"So your the Spider-Man?" a person said behind him. Spider-Man looked behind him and saw a teen with a dark green coat and sunglasses.

"Uh..yeah?" Spider-Man said. "Who are you?"

"My name is, Shino Aburame!" He answered.

"Nice to meet you." Spider-Man said. "I...uh...like your outfit."

"Your outfit looks good too." Shino said. "So, is it true that you don't have any chakra, but you can do the Spider Jutsu."

"Yeah. The webs are custom made though." Spider-Man said.

"I see." Shino said.

"So what's your power?" Spider-Man asked.

"I can use my chakra to control insects!" he said as a few bugs came out of Shino and flew around him. "But senise you are part of the Hidden Leaf, they won't harm you."

"Nice. but I have seen this kind of power before." Spider-Man said.

"Oh really?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. But he only controls ants!" Spider-Man said. "Anyway, better find some other stuff to do in this village." He webbed to a building and looked back at Shino. "By the way, you better think about your appearance. I doubt anyone is going to recognize you dressed like a mugger." Spider-Man swinged away and Shino walked away.

" _Smart ass!"_

Spider-Man webbed from building to building looking around. "Man, this is so like New York." Spider-Man said. "Well it may look like a medieval china land, but at least none of my villians are here to bust my ass!" Spider-Man was about to shoot another web, but nothing came out. "OH CRAP!" Spider-Man yelled and crashed landed to fruit market. Everyone ran to Spider-Man and got confused.

"Who is that?"

"Is he a new Hidden Leaf Ninja?"

"What on earth was he thinking?"

"Is he hurt?"

"Why is he wearing a mask?"

"Is he with us?"

Spider-man got up and rubbed his head. "Ow...I...I think I broke my back." Spider-Man said stretching his back.

"Hey Spider! Are you ok?" said a shouting voice. It was Naruto.

"Yeah. I think." Spider-Man said rubbing his head.

"Spider-Man!" Sakura yelled out. "What happened to you? You just crashed landed like Naruto did when he is in trouble!"

"I'm right here, Sakura!" Naruto growled.

"Oops." Sakura said turning red.

"Anyway, what did happen?" Naruto asked.

"I..ran out of web fluid!" Spider-Man answered.

"Web fluid?" Both Naruto and Sakura asked. Then Spider-Man lifted his glove and showed Naruto and Sakura his web shooters.

"These are my web shooters." he said. "They help me swing, shoot webs at bad guys, and all sorts of stuff."

"Wait. So the web you shot at us when we fought wasn't real?" Sakura asked.

"We'll, yes and no." Spider-Man said.

"Yes and No?" Naruto asked.

"I make real webbing for my web shooters." Spider-Man answer as he reloaded his Spider shooters with web fluid from his bag. "I have a few left, But I don't know how long I'll be stuck here, but I'll be out of web fluid for good if I stay longer."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to have a lab somewhere around here do you?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sure, I'll take you there." Sakura said as she guided Spider-Man back to the Hokage's building.

"Hey, Spider-Man! I like your custom by the way!" Naruto shouted out!

"Thanks!" Spider-Man said.

Naruto walked down the village thinking about this morning when attacked Spider-Man. "Man. I feel so bad for attacking him." Naruto said. "Maybe I'm getting too worried about Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto!" said Shikamaru appearing behind him.

"Oh hey Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"How's your head?" Shikamaru asked.

"Still sore. But fine." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Good to hear." Shikamaru chuckled. "So, where's you're Spider-Mate?"

"Oh, Sakura took him back to the Hokages place to make some web fluid for his web shooters." Naruto answered.

"His what for his what?"

"It's a long story."

"Anyway, What has he been up to?"

"Well, I took him to Ichiraku's and he saved a women from danger." Naruto said.

"That's all?" Shikamaru asked.

"We got seperated!" Naruto said. "Last time I saw him, he was saving the women"

"Heh. He really is a hero, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. He is." Naruto smiled.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." Shikamaru said as he turned away.

"Later Shikamaru." Naruto said and he went up to his apartment. "Well, I better get things ready for Spider-Man." he said to himself.

 **With Spider-Man…**

Sakura showed Spider-Man the lab and she left him alone to do his work. "This is perfect!" Spider-Man said as he finished his webs. "This lab has everything I need to make my webs. Heck, I can probably make new kinds of webbing." Suddenly, someone dropped behind him.

"Hello, Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man's Spider sense tingled and he looked behind him and gasped "You!?" Spider-Man shouted.

The man didn't respond, he just threw some knife's at Spider-Man!

"I CAN NOT CATCH A BREAK TODAY!"

 **To be continued…..**

 **Whois it? Find out next time…**

 **This story is going good so far. So tell me what is your favorite part of the story... And also, If I were to put Spider-Man's villains in this story. Tell me which one and how they will appear.**


	9. Chapter 9

**S'up my readers, Were back for some more Spider-Shinobi. Enjoy.**

"Hello, Spider-Man." the man sadi and threw some knife at Spider-Man. Spider-Man quickly dodged the knife's and looked back at the man. "Well, you do have good senses." he said and revealed himself as Kakashi.

"You know sometimes I don't have time to dodge all those." Spider-Man said.

"I apologise." said Kakashi and held out his hand. "I haven't introduced myself to you yet, haven't I? I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you….I guess" Spider-Man said as he shocked his hand.

"A never got the chance to say, 'Thank you for saving my student.'" said Kakashi.

"You mean Naruto?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes. If it weren't for you, he would be buried underground." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, it's like I said, I'm a hero, not a villain." Spider-Man said. "I'm still wondering why he wants to find this, Ouchimaru."

"It's, Orochimaru." Kakashi corrected him and took a deep breath. "Because he has his team member."

"Team member?" Spider-Man asked. "Who's that?"

"His name is….Sasuke Uchiha!"

 **Back at Spider-Man's world…**

The Tinkerer was repairing the robots Spider-Man destroyed when he sended him out the portal. "Once I repair these robots, the world would soon bow down to, The Tinkerer!" he said. Then he got a phone call. He used his earpiece to answer it. "Yes, hello?"

"Hello, there Tinkerer." said the caller.

"Who is this?" The Tinkerer asked a little shaken. "How did you get this number?"

"Lucky guess my friend." the caller said. "I've heard you got rid of Spider-Man."

"Yes. Yes I did." The Tinkerer said

"Excellent news!" the caller laughed. "Now that web head will stay out of our way now that he's dead!"

"Well, when I say, 'got rid of him.' I didn't mean he's dead." Tinkerer said.

"WHAT?!" the caller screamed.

"He's in a different world. And I doubt he will ever get out." Tinkerer laughed.

"YOU IDIOT!" The caller screamed. "WHAT IF THE WORLD HE'S IN CAN HELP HIM GET BACK?!"

"If that were true, he would've returned by now!" Tinkerer yelled.

"Maybe you're right, and Maybe your not!" the caller said. "I'm on my way too you right now and you will bring me to the dimension Spider-Man is in, and I will show you how to crush him!" The caller hung up and Tinkerer looked at the portal Spider-Man entered. "Then in that case, You might want to bring something on your trip!" he said and grabbed a container of black liquid.

 **Back at The Hidden Leaf…**

"His name is….Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke Who-chia?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sasuke is one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan! Him and Naruto don't usually get along very well. " Kakashi answered.

"The LAST surviving member?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

"They were all killed by Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha!" Kakashi answered

"Wait! His brother killed his clan?" Spider-Man asked surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know." Kakashi said.

"Well, how did this, Sasuke get captured by this What's is name?" Spider-Man asked.

"Actually, Sasuke chose to go with Orochimaru!" Kakashi said.

"WHAT!?" Spider-Man shouted. "Why would he do that?"

"Because the last time Sasuke tried to fight Itachi, he wasn't strong enough. Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf Village to see him. So we sent Naruto and a few other Shinobi to go and find him." Kakashi said.

"And they failed?" Spider-Man guessed.

"Correct." Kakashi said. "But Naruto never gave up. He keeps saying that he made a promise to Sakura. He said that, **(Naruto voice)** "I promise you, Sakura.I'll bring back Sasuke no matter what!"

"Wow. How long ago was this?" Spider-Man asked.

"A two years ago." Kakashi answered.

"Man." Spider-Man said rubbing his forehead. _"This kid...his feeling for revenge, It's just how I felt when I lost Uncle Ben."_ he though clutching his fits.

"Um...are you alright?" Kakashi said asked.

"Yeah, just...had a bad though." Spider-Man said walking past Kakashi. "Good chat." he moaned and exited the lab.

" _Something tells me he's been on the same path as Sasuke."_ Kakashi said in his head.

Spider-Man sat on a rooftop looking at the sky, it was getting ready to turn dark. He kept thinking about the story Kakashi told him. _"This kid….and his brother….It's like Star Wars Revenge of the Sith all over again."_ Spider-Man said in his head and slapped himself in the face. _"Get it together Spidey! This is no time to be discussing about movies"_ Then he saw three men hurrying inside a market building. _"Oh boy. Looks like these guys aren't rushing in just to get the last discount on milk!"_ He though and webbed to the roof of the building.

 **Inside the building…**

Naruto looked through the Ramin alie for at least an hour. "Man one of these has to be good for lunch tomorrow." Naruto said to himself.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Sakura from his left.

"Oh, Hey Sakura." Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just buying some stuff for my food pills." Sakura said.

"More like, 'Poison Pills'" Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked quickly looking at him.

"Nothing!" Naruto said.

"Well, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just grabbing some extra stuff for the fridge since Spider-Man is staying at my place." Naruto answered.

"I see." Sakura said looking at Naruto's bag seeing it was full of Ramin.

"Hey, where is he by the way?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. I left him at the lab so he can work on his webs alo…"

"CASH! NOW!" said a guy at the cashier desk. Naruto and Sakura peeked over and saw three men in front of a cashier lady taking every money from the register.

"This is bad." Naruto said then looked up at the roof and gasped.

"Come on, let's take them out." Sakura said standing up and walked to them.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto said pulling her back down.

"What do mean, 'wait' you idiot?!" Sakura quietly shouted.

"Look!" Naruto whispered and pointed at the roof and saw Spider-Man slowly using his web to lower himself behind the bad guys.

"Spider-Man?!" Sakura whispered. "What's he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Being a hero!" Naruto said.

"Hey. Did you guys hear?" asked one of the crooks. "There's this Ninja who uses Spider-Jutsu."

"Can we talk about this after we're done here?" another crook shouted.

"I'm just saying he…"

"Um...excuse me?" Spider-Man said behind them. "Do you guys know were the cereal alie is?"

"That's him!" a crook said said.

"Then, GET HIM!" said the crook in front of the counter.

One of the crooks charged at Spider-Man and 9charged his fits at him, but Spider-Man dodged his attacks. "Wow, you suck at this!" Spider-Man said as he webbed the guys face.

"GAA! YOU SON OF A BIT…" Spider-Man than punched him and knocked him out.

"Man, it feels like I'm home already." Spider-Man said then dodged a swing from another crook carrying a metal pipe. "Hey, No swinging in the store!" Spider-Man quipped. "Hey, where did you get that thing anyway?"

"None of your business!" The crook said continuing to swing the pipe at Spider-Man. Spider-Man dodged an attack and flipped over him and webbed a can of soup.

"Here, have a free sample!" Spider-Man said as he threw the can at the crook and knocked him out. "Alright, where's the other one?" He then saw the crook rushing out with the money. "Hey! You can't leave yet! You forgot the eggs! Spider-man said as he webbed the guy's legs and body.

"Hey! Get me out of this!" the crook said struggling to get out of the web.

"Don't worry you'll get out. Once your in prison." Spider-Man said as he webbed the bag of money.

"Hey!" a crook from behind him yelled. Spider-man looked behind him and saw the crook holding a women by his arm and pointing a knife to her chest! "Give me the money! Or else…." he pointed the knife closer to her chest.

"Let her go!" Spider-Man said.

"Then, give me the money!" the crook said

"You know I can't do that!" said Spider-Man.

"Very well then." the crook said and he was about to plunge the knife into the girl, but Naruto came in from his left and punched him in the face. The girl escaped from the crooks grasp and ran away from him.

"Naruto!?" Spider-Man said.

"Surrender, now!" Naruto said to the crook.

"Your gonna pay for that!" said crook said getting up.

"Hey!" said Sakura. The crook turned to her, but she punched him right before he got to see her. He crashed into the window and crashed to the building next door.

"Wow. What does she eat for breakfast in the morning?" Spider-Man asked Naruto.

"That's what I keep asking myself whenever I see her do that." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" said the cashier lady. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it." said Spider-Man.

"Why shouldn't she?" Naruto said wrapping his shoulder around Spider-Man. "You were awesome."

"Naruto's right." Sakura said smiling. "You really are a hero!"

 **Inner Sakura: DIDN'T EVERYONE NOTICED THAT ME AND NARUTO HELPED TOO?!**

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

"Come on Spider-Man. Let's head to my place. It's getting late." Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to pay for those first?" Spider-Man asked pointing at the Ramin bag in Naruto's hand.

"Oh….right." Naruto said laughing nervously.

After Naruto paid for his Ramain, they all left the market.

"Alright, I'm heading home. Good night guys." Sakura said heading to her house waving goodbye to Naruto and Spider-Man.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!" Naruto waved back.

"So, where do you live?" Spider-Man asked Naruto.

"Follow me. My place isn't that far." Naruto said as he guided Spider-Man to his apartment.

 **Back at New York…**

Tinkerer finished the final touches on his robot. "Perfect!" he said. Then, his doors flew open and a man with four mechanical arms on his back entered in.

"Hello Phineas!" he said.

"Otto Octavius!?" Tinkerer said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I did say, I was on my way here. Didn't I?" Otto asked.

"Oh. So it was you who was on the phone earlier." Tinkerer grumbled. "To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Otto said and looked at the portal machine. "So this is the portal machine Spider-Man went through?"

"Correct, my four armed friend." Tinkerer said. "Allow me to type in the coordinates were he was teleported too." Tinkerer typed in the coordinates and the portal opened.

"Well done, Phineas!" Otto cheered.

Before you go, take this." Tinkerer gave Otto a remote with one button.

"What is this?" asked Otto.

"That remote is your only way back to this dimension. If you break it or lose it, both you and Spider-Man will be stuck in that dimension." Tinkerer explained.

"You're not going to come back for me?" Otto asked.

"This is your idea not mine!" Tinkerer said.

"Just come back for me, if I take too long." Otto said.

"Oh and one more thing, take this!" Tinkerer gave the black liquid to Octavius and he grabbed it with one of his arms.

"What is this?" he asked.

"One of Spider-Man's old friends." Tinkerer said.

"I see." Otto said. "Farewell Tinkerer." he said as he went through the portal.

"Farewell!" Tinkerer said and closed the portal.

 **And that's all folks…**

 **Next time, we'll learn about Naruto's origin. So the next chapter may or may not be that long. So thank you all for reading and tell me what was your favorite part of this story in the review box.**

 **(Oh. And sense Venom will be in the story, Decide which Shinobi should bond with him first.)**

 **Suggestions:**

 **Naruto**

 **Sakura**

 **Hinata**

 **Sai**

 **Kiba/Akamaru**

 **Shino**

 **And one more thing, There will be Naruto x Hinata in the second part.**

 **(Sorry Naruto x Sakura fans)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey my viewers . You guys want more Spider-Shinobi? Well, before this I have to tell you guys that this is the final chapter of the story. Don't worry. I'm not canceling the story. There will be a second part and it will come out soon. So enjoy.**

 **(And also, Sakura and Hinata will be discussing about the next issue at the end. So stay tuned for it.)**

Naruto and Spider-Man entered Naruto's apartment. Spider-Man looked around and chuckled. "Sorry if it's a little small. It's all that I have." Naruto said.

"It's fine. My apartment is more worse than yours." Spider-Man said.

"Ok. So me, Sakura , and Sai have the day off tomorrow. So we'll give you the tour of Hidden Leaf in the morning." Naruto said hanging up his jacket.

"Sounds good." said Spider-Man looking at Naruto's room. "Hey, who's Sai?" he asked.

"Oh, Well FYI, he wasn't one of the shinobi that attacked you." Naruto pointed out.

"Got it." Spider-Man said snapping at him.

"Sai is our third member." Naruto answered. "He's not that good with emotions and he uses books to try and be good at them."

"Wow. Remind me to show him, 'Inside out'!" Spider-Man said.

"What?" Naruto asked grabbing Ramin from the fridge.

"Tell you later." said Spider-Man then saw a picture on the side of the bed.

"Well, I know you don't know this, but Sai is actually subsitding another team member of ours." Naruto said getting ready to open the Ramin. "You don't know him, but his name is…."

"….Sasuke Uchiha?" Spider-Man finished. Naruto paused opening the Ramin and a tear fell down his eye.

"How...how do you...Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Your...your sensei told me about him." Spider-Man said looking at the picture of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "He told me that his brother killed everyone in their clan, and also that you and him never got along."

Naruto clutched his fits and crushed his Ramin cup. "Sasuke...Yeah...him and I never got along." Naruto sobbed wiping the tears off his face.

"Sorry to ask you this...but what made you guys hate each other so much?" Spider-Man asked.

"Because...He was so good at everything. I..I got jealous and...I chose him to be my rival." Naruto said. "He...he broke Sakura's heart after he left. That's why I made that promise to bring him back."

"You...you kept the promise for all these years?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah. He was Just like everyone from the village when I was little. Everyone hated me!" Naruto yelled pounding the table.

 **Meanwhile outside…**

Sakura was heading up Naruto's apartment with some medicine in her bag. "Ok. The hospital said that these will help Naruto's concussion." she said looking inside her bag. "I just hope that they didn't good to bed yet." She reached his door and was about to knock, then she heard Naruto's voice.

"He was Just like everyone from the village when I was little. Everyone hated me!"

"Huh?" she said putting her ear in the door.

"What do you mean everyone hated you?" Spider-Man asked.

"When I was little, everyone hated me all because I had the Nine Tails Fox inside me!" Naruto answered.

"Everyone hated you because you had a Fox with Nine Tails inside you?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's not a cute little Fox. It's a dangerous monster." Naruto said.

"How dangerous?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ever fought a giant monster?" Naruto asked.

"Sorta." Spider-Man said.

"Well, the Nine Tails destroyed the village when I was born." Naruto said in a sad tone. "Everyone's parents, children, and friends died during that attack. And, The Fourth Hokage sealed that beast inside me! Everyone new about it, and they hated me. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, even...Sakura!"

"Naruto.." Sakura whispered and a tear fell down her eye.

"Even all of the Shinobi teachers hated me. I had no family, no friends, no life, NOTHING!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto...I..I'm sorry." Spider-Man said. "I...I didn't mean to bring up such a painful past."

"It's ok." Naruto said wiping some tears from his eyes. "Because I know how I can make everyone appreciate me. I will become, HOKAGE!"

"Becoming a Hokage?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah. When I become Hokage, **(Little Naruto voice)** everyone will treat me with respect." Naruto said.

"Heh. Well, I'll wish you luck." Spider-Man said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Spidey." Naruto laughed. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Huh, who's that?"

"Don't know." Spider-Man said. Naruto answered the door and Sakura was there.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading home."

"I was." Sakura said trying to hold up some tears. "I..I just came to deliver some medicine for your concussion." She said giving Naruto the bag.

"Thanks." Naruto said grabbing the bag then saw a tear coming down her eye. "Sakura? Are you ok?"

"Uh..yeah. Just got something in my eye." Sakura lied wiping the tear off her face. "Anyway, I should be going." Sakura said leaving quickly.

"Uh..bye Sakura." Naruto said and closed the door.

"Hey, Who was that?" asked Spider-Man.

"Sakura. She was giving me some medicine." said Naruto.

"Oh. So wanna help me get my bed ready?" Spider-Man asked

"Sure. I'll grab some extra sheets." Naruto said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So did you hear?" ask a guy walking down a path with his friend.

"Hear about what?" the other guy asked.

"There's some new guy in the Hidden Leaf Village. And he has Spider-Chakra." the guy said.

"Spider-Chakra? Get out of here." The other guy said.

"I'm serious." the guy said. "He has Spider-Chakra. And I heard that he's now part of the Shinobi."

"Is that so?" said a man in front of them. He was looking at the other direction. "Tell me more about this, Spider-Chakra person."

"Heh. Why don't you go mind your own business!" the man yelled. Suddenly, a two robotic tentacles grabbed both of the guys legs and carried them further to the man.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my answer." the mysterious man said.

"What the hell…? What are these things?" one of the guys said struggling to break free from the tentacles. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me." the mysterious man said. "I am Doctor Otto Octavius."

"Never...never heard of you." the other guy said.

"Figured you wouldn't." Otto said fixing his glasses. "Now, where is ths, Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Screw you!" one of the guys yelled.

"Wrong again!" Otto said as he released the guy and he fell face first into the dirt. He was about to get up, but a shard needle came out of the center of the claw and stabbed him in the back where his heart.

"Oh my god!" the last guy panicked looking at his dead friend. Then saw the same claw that had the needle coming closer to his face. "No NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I..I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! I SWEAR!"

"Good boy." Otto said as he got the claw drew further from his face. "Now. Where is this Hidden Leaf Village, and tell me about this Spider-Chakra guy?"

"I...I don't know much about him." the guy said in fear. "I...I just heard a rumor. B..but I know where the Hidden Leaf is. It..It's to the East. But it's pretty far from here. It'll take you until Sunrise to get there. That's everything I know I swear."

"Very well." Otto said as he released the guy. "Now, if you tell anyone what happened now, you will end up like your friend. GOT IT!?"

"Yes. Yes. Ok." the man said as he saw Otto go to the east. But he stopped.

"On second though…" he said to the man. The man turned to Otto, then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the tentacle with the needle to his heart. The tentacle came out of his body and he fell to the ground dead. "I can have any witnesses." he said and continued down to the east. "And soon, you will be next…."

"SPIDER-MAN!"

 **Next issue:**

 **Spider-Shinobi:** **The Hunt for The Uchiha Brothers.**

 **But before I end this...Let's talk about what will happened in the next issue with, Sakura and Hinata.**

 **Sakura: Hey guys.**

 **Hinata (Nervous): H..Hello.**

 **Sakura: We are really glad that you enjoyed this first part of Spider-Shinobi.**

 **Hinata: Yes..it was pretty good. Besides some of the typos and errors.**

 **Sakura: True. But at least everyone liked it. Anyway, me and Hinata are here to give you guys some information about the next issues.**

 **Hinata: Yes. And maybe some updates about other stories Zach is working on.**

 **Sakura: Oh yeah. Anyway, in the next Issue, it'll take place when Sasuke killed Orochimaru. And the first part of the story will be taking place when Sasuke and Suigetsu look for that blade.**

 **Hinata: Yes and we also have received some comments that people want Venom to bond with Naruto more.**

 **Sakura: Did anyone else vote on other Shinobi?**

 **Hinata: Well, only Me and Kiba got voted. Naruto has a total of two votes.**

 **Sakura: Really? Well, I'm surprised no one picked Kakashi-Sensei.**

 **Hinata: Yeah...me too.**

 **Sakura: Anyway, I bet you all are excited to see all of us take down Doctor Octopus!**

 **Hinata: I hope we can beat him.**

 **Sakura: We will Hinata. Spider-Man said that he took him down multiple times.**

 **Hinata: Your right. I'm just over reacting.**

 **Sakura: Oh and get this, Spider-Man said that Suigetsu is like another enemy he faced.**

 **Hinata: Really?**

 **Sakura: Yes. Maybe he'll face him sometime in the next issue.**

 **Hinata: I bet everyone will love to see that!**

 **Sakura: Yeah, I'd like to see it too.**

 **Hinata: But, Zach will have to rewatch the episodes where the stories take place before he actually puts them in the story.**

 **Sakura: Oh right.**

 **Hinata: Oh yeah. Also, The Forbidden Jutsu episodes will not be in this issue.**

 **Sakura: Really? How come?**

 **Hinata: Well, Zach told me that he wasn't putting the episodes in one of the issues because that will be when we meet Venom.**

 **Sakura: That makes sense.**

 **Hinata: Ok...I think that's everything.**

 **Sakura: Hey we have a little time to spare. Why don't we give them a clue on Zach's crossover story?**

 **Hinata: But Sakura, we can't tell them stories that are in it.**

 **Sakura: Yes. But we can't say the TITLES!**

 **Hinata: Oh so your saying we should tell them that they are based on.**

 **Sakura: Yes. So if you guys haven't read, "The Cursed Scar" Zach said at the end of the chapter that he's making a crossover story. Again we can't tell you the crossover stories that are in it, but we can tell you what they are based on.**

 **Hinata: Like one of them is an inspired video game on the computer...I think.**

 **Sakura: And the other one is an Anime series.**

 **Hinata(Whispering): Um..Sakura...We're not that anime series, are we.**

 **Sakura(Whispering): First of all, No this is a very old anime series. Second of all, if it was us, we could've told them already.**

 **Hinata (Whispering): Oh good point.**

 **Sakura: So that's all the time we have left. Be sure to review on your favorite part of the story and why.**

 **Hinata: Also, if you guys have any ideas or Spider-Man quips for the next story, be sure to put it in the review box.**

 **Sakura: Also, tell us who's your favorite Naruto character. And why. But...don't say any Boruto or any future characters. Zach is not that far in the series yet.**

 **Hinata: He's past the part when Danzo died.**

 **Sakura: *SPOILER ALERT***

 **Hinata: Well, anyway be sure to read the next story, bye.**

 **Sakura: See you all soon.**


End file.
